


Butterflies and You

by Hiddenetoiles



Series: From now to forever [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk why i wrote this, it's so cheesy lol, starts off as sorta angsty, these two kill me, when they're about to graduate from high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenetoiles/pseuds/Hiddenetoiles
Summary: "You always liked bugs," murmurs Tooru, holding out his finger too, drawing it closer to the butterfly. The butterfly, startled at the sudden movement, flies away, leaving Tooru with his finger just awkwardly jutting out. Hajime frowns slightly as he watches the butterfly leave him, the colors drifiting away in the distance.
"Way to make it leave," says Hajime, but there's no menace in the tone of voice. Tooru can't help but feel as if his gut was punched when he hears those words though. 
"Everything always leaves me," he responds with a tight smile, afraid that Hajime will one day vanish with the butterfly.





	

"What did you say?"

A silent pause takes ahold of the conversation and the silence is slowly suffocating Tooru, but it doesn't take long for Hajime to respond back.

"I'm not going to continue volleyball."

It's a death sentence, one that sends Tooru to a place scarier than hell.

He regains his composure and leans against the bench, feeling the hard oak wood press against his sore back. A butterfly lazily glides in front of Tooru's eyes, and he lets himself focus on the brightly colored wings while he thinks of words.

"It's not the end of the world you know," sighs Hajime with a grim expression on his tanned face. He instinctively holds out his hands as the butterfly draws near and settles on his fingers, admiring the light purple and pink glow of the winged creature. Tooru can't help but think if he had a camera, this would be a moment to capture such a gentle and serene scene. The bright colors, a young sturdy man with a soft smile...it's too perfect.

"Are you even paying attention?"

"You always liked bugs," murmurs Tooru, holding out his finger too, drawing it closer to the butterfly. The butterfly, startled at the sudden movement, flies away, leaving Tooru with his finger just awkwardly jutting out. Hajime frowns slightly as he watches the butterfly leave him, the colors drifting away in the distance.

"Way to make it leave," says Hajime, but there's no menace in the tone of voice. Tooru can't help but feel as if his gut was punched when he hears those words though. 

"Everything always leaves me," he responds with a tight smile, afraid that Hajime will one day vanish with the butterfly.

Hajime rolls his green eyes and flicks Tooru on the forehead. In any other situation, Tooru would have yelped in pain and called Hajime mean names, but not this time around. He just sat motionless, wishing he could turn back time to when he was a simple, naive 8 year old child playing in the lake and staying up late to watch stars in the field.

"You're being so dramatic, did you watch another K-drama yesterday? Let me guess. You're now at the angsty part where the characters commence their noble idiocy to protect each other," teases Hajime, making an effort to lighten the mood. "You know they'll end up happy together, stupid."

"Not this time Iwa-chan," blurts Tooru, locking his eyes with those courageous, but gentle  eyes of his sun tanned friend. He stares into those eyes for a moment until Hajime breaks his gaze and lays his back against the bench.

"It's a K-drama. They always end up together. And they live happily ever after," says Hajime like it's a matter of fact. "You and I both know the formula. What's there to change?"

_But what about reality Iwa-chan?_ Tooru finds himself wanting to ask. _What's to become of us?_ He bites his tongue before he could utter these words. He watches the sun dip lazily into the horizon of the view before him, a soft yellow mirage in the reflection of the lake. "If you were in a K-drama, you'd be that one guy that never gets the girl. Perfect second lead material."

Hajime scowls, kicking Tooru in the shin. "And I assume you're the typical male lead who's a rich, handsome asshole who gets with the poor candy girl?"

Tooru grins at that. "Are you jealous that I get the girl?" he drawls, raising his shoulders in his usual pompous way. "Oh Iwa-chan, it's not my fault that all the ladies fall for my charms and handsome good lucks."

"Even in a K-drama your personality is trash," quips Hajime but he laughs a little, his chest reverberating with every breath he takes. Tooru lets his eyes linger on the broad chest and shoulders of his companion, tracing the veins and scars in his mind, connecting them like constellations in the night sky.

"You can be my candy girl," whispers Tooru, his voice shrouded in hope. He gives Hajime a meaningful glance. "That way you won't feel so bad."

"I already deal with you enough in my life now, why would I want to torture myself in this hypothetical situation Shittykawa," grumbles Hajime with a roll of his eyes. He sighs once again and looks up at the darkening sky. "How did we arrive at this topic anyways? I just wanted to let you know I wasn't going to continue playing volleyball in college, and now we're talking about something irrelevant." He turns to stare at Tooru with a serious look on his face. Tooru notices Hajime's adam apple jutting out more apparent than last time.

"Your height is the only thing that never changes," comments Tooru suddenly, breaking focus again. He points at Hajime's adam apple. "Did you take some steroids when we visited the doctor together last month"

"Oikawa, please stop changing the subject," presses Hajime, all traces of smiles gone.

"My my Iwa-chan, and you always said you would never take drugs," giggles Tooru, ignoring the mood. He lightly taps Hajime's cheeks. "You are so bad! I might report you and your reputation as a goody-two shoes will be ruined! Mwhahahaha!" He tries to let out an evil cackle, but he accidentally chokes on his own spit like the smooth person he is, and Hajime has to offer him a waterbottle from his duffel bag. Instead of taking it, Tooru pushes it out of his way, glaring at his friend.

"Fuck you," he swears. Hajime's eyebrows scrunch together even stronger, and Tooru rises up from the bench. "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." His voice grows louder with every word, and his voice starts to crack and shake too. The few people jogging in the park turn to stare at the commotion, but Tooru couldn't care less. His fists are tightly clenched, and he feels as if whole entire body is on fire, but his body shivers when a breeze blows by. The sun had finally settled down, and the moon had taken over, casting a ethereal shadow over the park.

Hajime just takes a deep breath, and waits patiently, like a veteran mother waiting for her child's tantrum to end. Tooru's voice is so dry and he aches for some water, but he continues to swear, almost screaming at full decibel. Hajime doesn't even wince. He just stares with an unreadable expression. Tooru wishes he could read some emotion, but he could only feel those dark green eyes on him.

Wordlessly, Hajime hands him the water bottle again. Tooru pouts, but he takes it and he gulps it all down, his throat being rejuvenated after that period of parchedness. He then throws the water bottle at Hajime's head, but Hajime easily catches it and throws it into the near wastebasket.

"Show off," Spits out Tooru.

"I don't know, I'm not the one who was screaming my head off like a lost chicken," deadpans Hajime.

"I hate you," sniffs Tooru. "Don't you know you're nothing without volleyball?" That was a lie, and it almost hurt Tooru to say something so hurtful, but he was a selfish man-child who knew nothing but himself. "What are you gonna do, study? Your head is full of rocks."

"I'm the one that tutored you whenever we had exams," snickers Hajime. "I'm in the top ten of my class."

"And I'm in the top 20, but you don't see me switching loyalty. I'm true to volleyball, whereas you are betraying the sport you played for your whole life," shot Tooru.

"Life is more than volleyball," went on Hajime, untouched by Tooru's words. He hums a little, which confused Tooru because it proved he was the only one in a chaotic state. Why was he the only one drowning here?

"Didn't you vow to beat me?" pleads Tooru, begging Hajime to remember the emotional conversation they had when they confided in each other that they would be going off to different universities. "Why are you changing your mind? You're not supposed to be fickle, that's my role!"

I...I enjoyed my volleyball career," recounts Hajime softly, a party of butterflies floating across the moonlit sky. He stretches out his arms, hoping to get a visit from one of them. "It was really fun. When you first suggested it, I thought it was gonna be a waste of time, but it turned out to be the best thing in my life. Or...so I thought."

Tooru tilts his head, perplexed. He waits for Hajime to continue. Hajime shrugs bashfully. "I did volleyball because of you Tooru. Of course I found it fun, but more than that, I liked it because I was with you." An orange butterfly smoothly lands on Hajime's arm suddenly, and Tooru can see Hajime's eyes lighten up in glee.

"So you're not doing volleyball because I'm not doing it with you?" questions Tooru, jealous of the attention that his friend was giving to the small butterfly. He resists the urge to swat it away since he didn't want Hajime's smile to disappear along with the butterfly.

"I'm growing up," explains Hajime, gently caressing the butterfly's wings. "I always followed you, but I realize now that it's time for me to find my passion of my own." He motions Tooru to stretch out his finger, and Tooru does so. The butterfly hesitates ever so slightly, but it flies over to land on Tooru's bandaged finger. Hajime looks on happily as Tooru just stares at the butterfly. "But Tooru...that doesn't mean I'm leaving you."

"How do you know that," mutters Tooru, wishing Hajime could stop staring at the damn bug and look at him instead. "We're going to different places and now you'll be doing different things." He frowns as the butterfly flies back to Hajime's finger.

"I won't leave you," promises Hajime. "Besides, if you don't have me, you'll overwork yourself to death." He lets the butterfly fly away to return to its party, and he watches it drift away. He turns to look at Tooru with a confident but boyish smile. "And when you go pro, maybe I can be the team's doctor. Who knows. The possibilities are endless." Hajime stands up, facing the moon. "So don't go giving up now Tooru."

"I never said I was going to give up," replies Tooru. "I'm going to make you regret it so much. I'll be so popular, you'll be so jealous and you'll wonder why you gave up on volleyball." He still has a pout on his face, but, just a little, Tooru finds himself no longer drowning in a wave of confusion and apprehension. Gingerly, he grabs the cuff of Hajime's jacket and places his head on his broad shoulders. "Will you come watch my games still?" Tooru feels a warm hand on his back that comforts him, and he listens to the pulse of Hajime's being. "You need to watch me kick ass. I'll get our revenge on Ushiwaka." 

Hajime laughs at that, and Tooru's ear tickles as Hajime speaks close to Tooru. "Yeah yeah, I'll watch you kick ass AND be an ass to your teammates. Man, I already feel so bad for your teammates that they have to deal with a character like you."

"Rude Iwa-chan," giggles Tooru, his spirits lifted. He lets himself out of Hajime's warm embrace, and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

"What was that for?" asks Hajime, a little bashful. His cheeks flush pink, and Tooru wishes he could take a picture and save it as his homescreen and brag about it to Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"Didn't you want to be my poor candy girl Iwa-chan?" beams Tooru, putting his arms over Hajime just to agitate him further. "It's better than being the second lead that never gets the girl!"

"Whatever, think what you want," sighs Hajime, but there's a twinkle in his eye. "Let's get going, mom said to you invite you over for dinner. We're having hotpot today." He stretches out his hand, as if he was inviting more butterflies to perch on his finger, but this time, he was waiting for Tooru. "Hurry up."

Tooru slowly takes Hajime's hands into his own, and wraps his fingers around his, callouses and all. He feels the world watching him, but he doesn't care because everything feels right when Tooru is with Hajime. It's not that he wasn't scared of the future. He still had no idea what to expect. Volleyball without Hajime? What did that even look like? Was that even possible? He wasn't sure. But everytime Tooru saw Hajime smile and hear his laugh,  Tooru felt everything was going to be alright. Hajime was the reason Tooru could stay afloat. He was his anchor.

"Say good night to the butterflies Iwa-chan," chimes Tooru, holding on to Hajime's rough hands tightly. He uses his free hand to wave to the other butterflies floating across the cloudless sky, and as he watches them continue their journey, Tooru knows, even if everything else leaves him, Hajime would still be there. And that's all Tooru really needed.

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

 

 

_("Oh, by the way, I don't think you can kick Ushiwaka's ass now," mentions Hajime over the delicious hotpot that dinner._

_"Awwww Iwa-chan, are you worrying about me? Don't worry your pretty little face, I will definitely defeat him and get revenge for the both of us MWHAHAHA-"_

_"He's apparently going to the same uni as you. You guys will be on the same team."_

_"WHAT?! OH HELL NO!"_

_"Good luck Tooru. You'll need it...."_

_After the dinner, Tooru gets a stomach ache, and he begins to regret his life choices.)_

**Author's Note:**

> That ending is such a troll LOL


End file.
